List of The Flintstones media
This is a list of media and merchandise associated with the franchise of The Flintstones. Books Comics 'Comic strips' The Flintstones comic strip began October 2, 1961. Illustrated by Gene Hazelton and Roger Armstrong, and distributed by the McNaught Syndicate, it ran from 1961 to 1988. After McNaught went out of business, The Flintstones was picked up by Editors Press Service and drawn by Karen Machette until the late 1990s. 'Comic books' Discography *''The Flintstones: Original TV Soundtracks'' (1961, Colpix Records) [2 stories: The Snorkasaurus, The Bank Robbery] *''Songs of The Flintstones'' (1961, Golden Records) *''The Flintstones Flip Fables: Goldi Rocks and the Three Bearosauruses'' (1965, Hanna-Barbera Records) *''Hansel & Gretel Starring The Flintstones'' (1965, Hanna-Barbera Records) in 1977 by Columbia Records *''Wilma Flintstone Tells the Story of Bambi'' (1965, Hanna-Barbera Records) in 1977 by Columbia Records *''On the Good Ship Lollipop Starring Pebbles & Bamm-Bamm'' (1965, Hanna-Barbera Records) *''Pebbles & Bamm-Bamm Singing Songs of Christmas'' (1965, Hanna-Barbera Records) *''The Flintstones and José Jiminez in the Time Machine'' (1966, Hanna-Barbera Records) *''The Man Called Flintstone: Music from the Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (1966, Hanna-Barbera Records) *''The Flintstones in S.A.S.F.A.T.P.O.G.O.B.S.Q.A.L.T.'' (1966, Hanna-Barbera Records) *''Fred Flintstone & Barney Rubble in Songs from Mary Poppins'' (1966, Hanna-Barbera Records) *''The Flintstones Meet The Orchestra Family'' (1968, Sunset Records) in 1977 by Columbia Records *''Fred Flintstone Presents All-Time Favorite Children's Stories and Songs '' (1977, Columbia Records) *''The Flintstones: A Christmas in Bedrock'' (1993, Kid Rhino) * The Flintstones Present Bedrock Hop: Hanna-Barbera Presents Funky Fred and The Bedrock Rappers (1994, Kid Rhino) *''The Flintstones: Modern Stone-Age Melodies – Original Songs from the Classic TV Show Soundtrack'' (1994, Kid Rhino) *''A Flintstones Motown Christmas'' (1996, Motown Records) *''Pebbles & Bamm-Bamm: Cave Kids Sing-Along'' (1997, Kid Rhino) Video games *''Yabba Dabba Doo!'' (1986), by Quicksilva for Amstrad CPC, Commodore 64, ZX Spectrum *''The Flintstones'' (1988), by Grandslam Entertainments for Amiga, Amstrad CPC, Atari ST, Commodore 64, Master System, MSX, ZX Spectrum *''The Flintstones: Dino: Lost in Bedrock'' (1990), by Hi Tech Expressions for DOS *''The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino & Hoppy'' (1991), by Taito for Nintendo Entertainment System *''The Flintstones: King Rock Treasure Island'' (1993), by Taito for Game Boy *''The Flintstones'' (1993), by Taito for the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis *''Flintstones/Jetsons: Time Warp'' (1994), by Philips Media for CD-i *''Fred Flintstone's Memory Match'' (1994), by Coastal Amusements for video arcades *''The Flintstones: The Surprise at Dinosaur Peak'' (1994), by Taito for Nintendo Entertainment System *''The Flintstones: The Treasure of Sierra Madrock'' (1994), by Taito for Super Nintendo Entertainment System *''The Flintstones'' (1994–95), by Ocean Software for Game Boy, Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Sega Channel *''The Flintstones: Bedrock Bowling'' (2000), by SouthPeak Interative for PlayStation, Windows *''The Flintstones: BurgerTime in Bedrock'' (2000), by Electro Source for Game Boy Color, a remake of BurgerTime *''The Flintstones: Big Trouble in Bedrock'' (2001), by Conspiracy Entertainment for Game Boy Advance *''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (2002), by Midas Interactive for PlayStation 2 *''The Flintstones: Bedrock Racing'' (2006), by Blast! Entertainment for PlayStation 2 Category:Lists Category:Media lists